


Haunted House/Cemetery

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Cemetery, F/M, Fictober 2019, Ghosts, Halloween, October, Scary, Spooky, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Eve decides to venture to a cemetery with the neighbors.





	Haunted House/Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only drabble in my Fictober that doesn't include any Good Omens character at all. I'm pretty disappointed in myself.

Eve was pretty clever. She was a university-educated woman, after all. However, every once in awhile, she had a stupid idea.

“We should go to a cemetery,” she said one evening at the Schwartz’s house. It was getting closer to Halloween and save for Ruthie, who was seven and got to do all sorts of fun Halloween stuff in school, they hadn’t done anything.

“And do _what?_” Josh asked. He was sitting next to his younger brother Zach, who was too preoccupied with his video game to care about whatever conversation was happening around him.

Eve shrugged, “We could hunt for ghosts?”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Eve,” Josh scoffed.

Eve rolled her eyes, “Yes they are, there’s one in my house.”

“You have a ghost?” Ruthie gaped at her. “Is it scary?”

“No,” Eve shook her head. “She’s pretty friendly.”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Ruthie.”

“They are _too_, Joshua.” Eve crossed her arms. “I saw one with my own eyes.”

“When?”

“A couple of nights ago.”

“How do you know what you saw was true? It was dark and you’re blind as a bat!”

“I saw it!” 

“Let’s go to a cemetery.” Zach sat up and set his controller down. “Just so you two will shut up.” 

Eve drove them in her VW Van. They brought flashlights, but that was about it. None of them had any experience in ghost hunting, and Eve was the only one who had seen a ghost before. Josh sat up in the front with Eve and they just bickered the whole way there. Behind them, Zach rolled his eyes, wishing they would just admit they liked each other and get a room already. 

There was one cemetery in Seaford that was open to the public at night. “I’m scared,” Ruthie said, looking up at Eve.

“It’s okay, just hold my hand and stay close,” she said. Ruthie dripped her hand and held her flashlight with her other hand and Eve did the same and entered the cemetery.

“Maybe we’ll see a zombie,” said Zach.

“Impossible.” Josh shook his head.

“_Not_ impossible, but highly improbable,” Eve said. She knew better then, with an Angel and a Demon as parents and a witch and the antichrist as friends to not be open to any possibilities. 

The cemetery was, to say the least, disappointing. There wasn’t much around besides headstones and mausoleums. Even Ruthie had gotten brave over time and let go of Eve’s hand to walk around and read the headstones. Zach had sat down on top of a stone coffin and pulled out his phone. 

“Welp, I guess there’s nothing here, I guess we should - _Holy fucking shit what was that?_” She heard a rustle behind her and an inhuman sound. Eve shrieked and jumped practically five feet into the air. Where she landed was right next to Josh and turned her body into his and covered her face.

“It’s just a _cat_, Eve!” Even Ruthie had been braver than her. 

Josh and Zach had both burst out laughing and brought his arm around Eve. “What, Eve? Are you going to be afraid of Mouschi when you come over now, too?” He teased. 

“Shut up, Joshua!” Eve stepped back, but Josh’s arm was still around her. “My nerves were just worked up, is all!”

“Mhm,” he smirked. “C’mon, let’s go home, then.” He lowered his hand so it rested on her lower back. She didn’t pull away or object, but let him lead her back to the car.

“Josh and Eve, sitting in a tree, _k-i-s-s-_“ Ruthie started as she followed them.

Zach hushed her almost immediately though. “Do you want them to get together or not?” He whispered.

“Ohhh. Yes, I do.”

“Then don’t tease them.” 

Ruthie nodded, “Good idea.”

Eve dropped the Schwartz children at their house that night, Josh being the last to get out of the van. “Hey, do you er… maybe wanna get lunch tomorrow?” He asked her.

“S - sure. Yeah, sure. I mean, I don’t have anything _else_ going on, so yeah. Yeah.” Eve stammered.

Josh flashed her the cutest grin. _He really did have a fantastic smile, G-d bless him._ “Perfect. I’ll come to pick you up around one?”

Eve nodded, “Sounds good.”

Josh hopped out and when he was about to reach his front door, Eve groaned and laid her head down on the steering wheel, accidentally laying on the horn. She shrieked again when it went off, and watched from the car Josh burst into laughter again before turning and waving goodbye and finally going inside.

Eve took a deep breath before putting the car into Drive. “Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime, come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)!


End file.
